Handprints On My Heart
by phantomscissors2187
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert have been best friends for the longest time. However, Damon has a secret. He's in love with Elena. But when she starts dating his brother, Stefan, he decides to come clean. First, he has to find the courage to do so, or else he may lose Elena forever.
1. Chapter 1

RING. RING.

Damon looked down at his ringing phone. The caller ID read "Elena". A small smile appeared on his face as he clicked the "answer" button and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, you," he said.

A small, girlish giggle came from the other end. "Hey. Where are you? "

Elena's voice sounded sweet and calming to Damon's ears. "I'm at The Grill with Alaric."

"Oh. I should've known." Another small giggle. "I'll be there in about thirty minutes. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, so help me, Elena! If this is about some weird foot fungus, I swear that I will get sick right on your perfectly painted toes."

"For heaven's sake, Damon. Why the hell would I talk to you about foot fungus?"

"Hell if I know!" Another smile broke out on his face. Elena was the only one on Earth that could make him smile like this.

"Whatever. I'll see you soon." Then the call was disconnected.

Damon set his phone down on the wooden table he and Alaric were sitting at. Their glasses no longer contained the bourbon that had filled them moments before. Damon looked up from his empty glass to Alaric, who had very odd look displayed across his face.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Alaric shook his head in dissatisfaction. "You're gonna have to tell her one of these days, you know?"

"Let me stop you right there. Elena and I are friends. That's all we've ever been, and that's all we'll ever be."

"Dammit, Damon! " Alaric slammed his hand down on the table. "I can't believe you're still denying you love her. A blind man could see it!"

Damon raised a dark eyebrow. "I think you've been drinking a little too much, buddy."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and listen. You can't just sit around waiting for her. You have to do something about it! Therefore, stop being such an idiot and tell her how you feel."

Damon sighed. "Okay. You're right. I'll tell her. Just do me favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"Stop nagging me about it!"


	2. Chapter 2

The door to The Grill opened, and Damon looked up. A girl with long brown hair and dark eyes walked in. Elena. Damon got up from his chair and started toward her. As soon as she saw him coming, she smiled. Damon threw his arms around her. "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I've only been gone for a week," she said returning his hug.

Elena had gone to Denver to visit her brother, Jeremy, at art school.

"It feels like a month."

They stood there embracing each other for a few more seconds before pulling apart. Damon led her back to the table he had been sitting at with Alaric.

Alaric stood when he saw them coming. He gave a Elena quick hug. "It's great to have you back. How's Jeremy?"

The three of them sat down. "He's doing good. He loves Denver." Elena went on for the next twenty minutes talking about Jeremy and her trip to Denver.

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun," said Ric.

"Yeah, I did."

"Great. Well, it was nice seeing you, Elena, but I better get home." Alaric began gathering up his things, then Damon stopped him.

"I don't think that you should go home by yourself. Maybe I should..."

"Relax. Matt said he'd take me home."

Alaric gave them one last smile, then he left, leaving Damon and Elena alone. They sat together in silence for a few moments. Then, Damon remembered that Elena had wanted to talk to him about something.

"So, now that we're alone, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Elena's face turned slightly red. "Oh. Um, I...uh...I..."

Damon reached across the table, and took her hand in his. "Hey, whatever it is you can tell me. You don't need to be afraid. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

She smiled, and squeezed his hand. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd be miserable. I know that for a fact." He returned her smile.

She sighed. "Okay. Well, the week before I went see Jeremy, Stefan and I started hanging out more. Then, over the past week we've been talking a lot, and, well, we both kinda really like each other. When I came home I went and saw him, and he asked me out. I...I said yes."

Damon loosened his grip on her hand. "Oh...that's great."

Elena gave him a concerned look. "You okay?"

He forced himself to smile. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? You and Stefan, that's great." He tried his best to hide the fact that he was crushed by this. Elena, the girl he loved more than anything, was dating his brother. He would not, no, he could not let her see that this hurt him.

Elena placed a hand on his shoulder. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. Elena, as long as he makes you happy, I mean it."

"You're the best! I can't believe I was scared to tell you."

Damon forced another smile on his face. "Yep. I'm the best, and don't you ever forget it!"

The door opened again, and Stefan walked in. His green eyes scanned the room.

Seeing him, Elena stood up and walked over to him. When she reached him, she locked her hands behind his neck, as he bowed his head and kissed her.

Finally, after what seemed like several painful minutes to Damon, Stefan and Elena broke apart, and joined Damon.

Stefan's green eyes met Damon's bright blue ones. Damon quickly looked away. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there before he did or said something he would later regret.

He stood up from his chair. "You two love birds have fun. I'm gonna head out." As he began to walk away, Elena stood up from her chair.

"You weren't going to leave without giving me a hug goodbye, were you?" she asked with a teasing tone.

This time, he gave her a real smile. "Well..."

She hit him lightly on the arm.

"I'm just kidding!" He pulled her into a hug. "It was really good to see you," he said as he pulled away.

"You, too."

Damon turned to Stefan. "See you at home, Stef." Then he left.

 **AN: Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon sat in front of the fireplace, a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He watched the orange and yellow flames dancing around each other.

A pain fluttered in his heart. He took a long drought of bourbon to make it disappear, but just like the last few countless times, it didn't help. Angry and upset, he threw the bottle and the remaining alcohol into the fire. The fire roared, and then it calmed.

Damon ran his hands through his hair. He drew in a shakey a breath. _This is stupid,_ he told himself. He had never felt this much pain when it came to seeing a woman he loved with another guy. _That's because you've never loved them as strongly and deeply as you love Elena,_ said a voice in the back of his mind.

Just then, Stefan walked in. "What's going on, Damon?"

"Why would something be wrong? Everything is fine, brother."

"I don't know. You look a little depressed."

Damon didn't reply at first. He sat there silence before saying, in a very melancholy tone, "I'm just tired, Stefan. It's been a really long day." He stood and walked away.

•••

Damon lay awake, fully clothed. He couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Elena kissing Stefan. The image refused to leave his mind.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled it out. This time, the caller ID read "Alaric". He clicked the "answer" button.

"What?" he answered, annoyance in his voice.

"I'm guessing it didn't end so well."

"Can we not talk about this right now, Ric? I've had a really crappie day."

"What happened? Did Elena..."

Damon hung up the phone before Ric could finish. He dropped the phone next to him on the bed.

His eyelids began to grow heavy. They began closing slowly.

Finally, he was asleep. Not a dreamless sleep, though. He dreamed of holding Elena in his arms. Telling her he loved her and that she was so much more than just his best friend. She was his everything.

However, those lovely images were soon shattered by the images of her and Stefan embracing. Stefan asking Elena to be his wife. Elena having Stefan's kids, not Damon's.

 _"Uncle Damon! Uncle Damon!" cried the children._

 _"Why don't you give Uncle Damon a rest, kids?" said an older, but still stunningly beautiful, Elena._

 _"Okay, mommy," said a girl, who looked to be the youngest._

 _Damon met Elena's eyes. She looked happy and content. She smiled at him._

 _"How's Julie?" she asked._

 _"Who's Julie?"_

 _She kneaded her eyebrows together. "Um, Julie's your wife, Damon. You've been married for almost_ _five years."_

 _•••_

Damon woke and sat bolt right up. He draped his legs over the side of the bed. He told himself over and over that it was just a dream.

 _That's it,_ he thought. _I have to tell Elena._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I cannot thank you all enough! Now, I know quite a few of you are getting really frustrated with the whole** ** _Stelena_** **thing, but all I ask is for you all to be patient, and maybe things will go to your liking. This is a really short chapter, but you're just gonna have to deal with it.**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Damon?" asked Alaric in a worried tone.

It had been two weeks since Stefan and Elena started dating. Damon was at Alaric's apartment telling him about what had happened those many nights ago, and of how he planned to tell Elena that he was in love with her.

"Yes, I want to do this! Like you said, I can't sit around waiting for her. I have to tell her."

Ric cringed a little. "Look, I know what I said, but that was before Elena started dating Stefan. If you told her now, it would be really selfish of you."

Damon glared at him. "Oh, now that she's with Stefan I can't tell her how I feel? You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Damon. It's just that, you've had three years to tell her how you feel. Why, of all times, choose now to tell her?"

Damon thought for a moment, then he spoke, "Elena and I have been friends for seven years. When I first started feeling more than just friendship, I ignored it because I just assumed that it was me realizing she was, probably, one of the most important people in my life. I didn't really know how important until I saw her with Stefan."

There was a long silence between the two before Alaric spoke up. "You should tell her, but don't be too disappointed when she turns you down."

"I just need her to know, Alaric. I won't be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try."

"Okay. When, exactly, are you gonna tell her?"

Damon flashed a mischievous smile. "That, my friend, is secret."

"You're seriously not going to tell me?"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I decided to tell this chapter in Elena's POV. Tell me what you think.**

Elena lay on her bed, replaying moments from the day in her head. Though, she replayed a specific moment over and over.

She had spent the day with Stefan. She couldn't quite explain it, but whenever she was with him, she felt as if she had been plunged into a pool of infinite happiness.

The moment she kept playing in her head was when she and Stefan had been walking in the woods that afternoon. The two of them walked with their hands interlocked between them. The air was cool, and the trees where a blaze with the red and gold of autumn leaves. All was right in the world.

"So," said Stefan, breaking the silence. "I think I may be in trouble."

Elena gave him a small smile. "And, why is that?"

"Because, I think, I just might be in love with..." They stopped walking, and he faced her.

The smile on Elena's face disappeared, only to be placed by a look of shock. "W-what?"

He took her other hand, so that both their hands were intertwined. "I know we haven't been dating that long, but I feel something with you that I've never felt with anyone before. You just inspire me to be a better person, and I feel this intense feeling of happiness and belonging when I'm with you. You're..."

She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

She knew exactly how he felt, because she felt it too. However, she had felt that feeling before with only one other person. Who just so happened to be Damon. The only difference in these feelings for the brothers was Damon made her feel alive and free, and Stefan made her feel safe and cheerful. Also, Damon had been her best friend for seven years, and Stefan had been her boyfriend for two and a half weeks, so she automatically felt closer to Damon. Yet, she couldn't deny her feelings for Stefan.

"I think I'm falling for you, too," she told him.

A knock on her bedroom door drew from her thoughts.

"Come in," she said, assuming it was her Aunt Jenna.

However, she was surprised when she saw the door open and Damon standing in the doorway. His dark hair was a mess as usual, and his blue eyes where determined, terrified, and excited all at once.

"Damon..." She arose from her spot on the bed.

"Hey," he said with a weak smile. He walked in slowly and sat down on the foot of her bed.

She sat down next to him, she grabbed his arm and slipped it or on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He rubbed circular shapes on her shoulder with his thumb. "Not really." He began fiddling with a frayed hole on the thigh of his dark jeans.

Elena cupped his face with one hand and turned it to face her's. "Whatever it is, Damon, you can tell me."

He reached up and placed his hand over her's. Then, he sighed and drew back his hand and arm, then stood, pacing the room.

"Shit! I thought this would be easier." He ran his hands through his hair, making even more wild than before.

Elena stood and grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him from pacing. "It's okay. Just tell me what's going on. You can..."

"I love you, Elena," he blurted.

She stared at him in awe. _Did Damon just tell me that he loves me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Damon and Elena stood in silence. A million thoughts raced through Elena's head.

 _This isn't happening! Damon did not just tell me he loves me._

"You know, if you ever plan on saying something, now would be the time to say it," said Damon, a nervous grin plastered on his face.

She looked up at him. "Damon..." she began, but she didn't know what to say.

His hands came up, and cupped her face. "Talk to me. I need you to say _something_. Even if you say something along the lines of, 'What the hell is wrong with you, Damon?'"

She almost smiled, but she stopped herself. "You're my best friend, Damon, and I would never to do something that would hurt you, but..." she reached up and grabbed his wrists, lightly pulling them away from her face. She slid her hands into his, as a way of comfort. "Damon, I'm with Stefan, and I think I'm falling in love with him."

She saw a flash of shock in his eyes, but it quickly vanished, and was replaced with a look of pain. He dropped her hands. "Oh," he said, backing away from her.

Her heart broke a little, causing both guilt and sadness to flood her entire being.

"Um, I have to go. I guess l'll see around." He bolted out her bedroom door, but Elena was close on his tail.

"Damon, wait!" she called as he sped down the stairs.

"Just leave it alone, Elena. I'm not in the mood to have a heart to heart with you, right now." He reached the front door at the same time she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me!" she yelled as they walk out into the night. A light gust of wind caused her to shiver in her pajamas (a blue tank top and flannel pajama bottoms).

"Damon, please."

He was just about to walk down the porch steps when he turned to face her. "What do you want me to say, Elena!? That I'm sorry for falling for you? Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not sorry! What I _am_ sorry for is not telling you three years ago."

"Three years ago?" It was her turn to be angry. "You fell in love with me three years ago, and you wait till now to tell me? You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are? If you had had the balls to tell me three, fucking, years ago you loved me, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

He glared at her. "I'm not doing this." He turned and raced down the steps.

She raced after him. "I'm not done!"

"Well, I am," he said without slowing.

She sped up and passed him. She stopped directly in front of him, causing him to freeze.

"What do you want from me, Elena!?"

"I want to know why you chose now to tell me. Why couldn't you have told me three years ago how you felt?"

"Because I'm a coward and an idiot! I'm selfish for thinking that maybe, just maybe, you felt something for me, too. Now, I'm pissed and frustrated with myself, and I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask for?"

Elena's heart broke a little more. She hated seeing Damon so hurt, and she hated that she was the cause of it. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Damon. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said. It was shallow and inconsiderate of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

She felt his arms wrap around her. "You have every right to be mad. I should've told you sooner. It's not your fault I'm too late," he half whispered to her.

They broke apart. "Get inside before you freeze to death. I'll see you later." He walked passed her, got into his car, started it, and drove off.

Elena stood there for few seconds before hurrying back inside.

When she reached her room she was so exhausted from fighting with Damon, that she fell asleep almost as soon has her head made contact with her pillow.

 **AN: Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll! Now, I need your guys' opinion, should the next chapter be in Elena's POV or Damon's? Goodnight everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

"He did what?" asked Caroline.

"He told me he loved me," replied Elena.

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie where all sitting in Elena's room, talking about the events that had taken place the night before.

"I still can't believe you two didn't notice that he was in love with Elena. I mean, a blind man could see it," said Bonnie, picking at the carpet.

"Gee, thanks, Bonnie. That makes me feel even worse."

Bonnie only shrugged, and continue to fiddle with the carpet.

Caroline gave her a disgusted look before she said, "Stefan told you that he loves you early that day, right?" Her face was full of excitement as she waited for Elena to answer.

Elena smiled shyly. "Yeah, he did."

Caroline and Elena began to squeal, but Bonnie only rolled her eyes.

"I don't get what's so great about Stefan. What does he have to offer that Damon can't?" She ceased her fidgeting with the carpet, and fixed the other two girls with a stare Elena was sure could melt ice.

Caroline was the first to speak. "Uh, it's Damon. He's manipulative and rude!"

"Well, if we're going to point out flaws..."

"Will you two stop?" Elena said, her fists clenched on her lap.

"Oh, Elena. You know I think that Damon is a great friend to you. I just don't think he's boyfriend material." Caroline put a hand on Elena's shoulder. "And Stefan is totally your Augustus to your Hazel."

Bonnie cringed. "You know, I never really liked that movie. I think my favorite scene is when they're on the couch watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ "

Elena smiled. "Yeah, doesn't Augustus die?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine, he's your Prince Eric to your Ariel."

"Did you know that in the original story of _The Little Mermaid_ the prince ends up marrying another women, and the mermaid dies and turns to sea foam?" said Bonnie.

Caroline began getting frustrated. "You have to ruin everything, don't you, Bonnie?"

"No, I agree with you. It's never gonna work between Stefan and Elena. To include to the mix, I'll compare them to few other couples."

Bonnie began naming off couples and explaining why it didn't work out between them.

"Edward and Kim from _Edward Scissorhands._ They couldn't be together because everyone thought Edward was a monster, and Kim told everyone he was dead to protect him. Romeo and Juliet. They both died at the end of the play. Angel and Buffy, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ That entire relationship was extremely messy from the beginning. Do I need to continue?"

Elena looked down at her hands. "No, Bonnie, you don't need to continue."

"Look, Elena, it's not that Stefan isn't a great guy, it's just that I believe that Damon is the better match for you. He's my friend, too, and I think he deserves a shot."

"Bonnie, I told Stefan that I'm falling in love with him."

Bonnie's and Caroline's eyes grew huge, and their mouths hung open.

"Well, this changes everything!" A grin spread across Caroline's face.

 **AN: I won't be updating anytime soon, as I am sick, so please be patient. I'll publish chapter 8 ASAP**


	8. Chapter 8

"Keep them coming, Donavan," said Damon, who was perched on a barstool, drinking his fifth glass of bourbon.

Matt watched as Damon emptied the glass. "No, I think you've had enough."

Damon moaned. He placed a twenty on the bar. "Can't believe you're cutting me off, and I thought we were friends."

Matt gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, right!"

Just then, Bonnie walked in, and headed over to the bar. She rested her elbow on Damon's shoulder when she approached him. "Quit bothering, Matt. You're already drunk off your ass."

"Listen, Bon-Bon, I think I can handle a few more drinks. I'm not even drunk."

He watched has Bonnie scanned his face. He knew for certain that his cheeks were flushed from drinking, but he was hoping she wouldn't notice.

She noticed. "Bullshit! Matt, get him a coffee." She dug into the small bag that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out a white aspirin bottle. She fished two pills out and handed them to Damon.

Two minutes later, Matt came back with mug of coffee. Damon popped the aspirin in his mouth and took a sip of coffee.

"So, you wanna tell me why you're here?" he asked Bonnie.

"Just checking up on you to see if you're okay."

"You and Ric can't drop the whole Elena thing, can you?" he said annoyed.

"You mean you finally told Elena you love her?" said Matt. "Well it's about time. A blind man could see how crazy you are about her."

"You know, everyone keeps saying that, but it seems like Elena didn't noticed for three years, so maybe it's not as obvious as you people seem to think." Damon took another sip of coffee.

"It didn't go so well when he told her," said Bonnie, sliding into the seat next Damon.

"Well, maybe it's time to move on, " Matt said, as he wiped at a spot on the bar.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, no, no. Elena doesn't know it yet, but Damon's the best choice for. I mean, Stefan's nice and all, but Damon's the one who's always been there when it mattered."

Damon turned on her. "And what about when it doesn't matter? Elena has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't return my feelings. It doesn't matter if I've been there for her or not. Just drop it!"

The three of them sat there in silence.

Damon finished his coffee and handed the mug to Matt. "Thanks, Bus Boy." He got up turned, and, almost immediately, walk into a woman with golden brown hair and brown eyes. The collision caused her to drop her purse, and spill its contents onto the flloor.

The woman cursed, and dropped to her hands and knees. Damon joined her. "Sorry about that. Should've watched watched were I was going." He handed her a tube of pink lip gloss, a notepad, and a pair of silver, hoop earrings.

She smiled at him and took her things. "That's okay. I'm sure it was just an accident."

He smiled back and rose to his feet. He offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "Thank you," she said with another smile

"No problem. I'm Damon."

"Andie," she said as she stuck out her hand.

He took it, shook it. "Aren't you that reporter?"

"Yep, that's me. Andie Star."

Damon smiled again. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around." He didn't wait for her to respond. He turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie followed Damon out of The Grill.

"You don't need to follow me, Bon. I know where I'm going."

"And where would that be?"

"You don't need to know where I am 24/7!"

"You're not driving yourself anywhere, Damon. It's too dangerous."

Damon stopped, and turned to face her. "Did Elena put you up to this? Did she tell you to keep an eye on me? I swear, I'm not going to do anything!"

Bonnie stiffened, and gave him one of her ice melting looks. "First of all, no one put me up to anything. Elena doesn't know anything about me looking out for you. Second, of course you're gonna do something stupid! That's what you do."

"Gee, thanks, Bonnie. Glad to know that my friends expect the worst from me."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you stop being such a drama queen? Look, I'll drive you to wherever it is you want to go."

He sighed. "Can you just take me to Alaric's?"

"You betcha."

The two of them got into the red SUV a few yards away from them. Bonnie started the engine, then began clicking through radio stations till she found one she liked.

Damon rested his head on the cool glass of the passenger's side window. He listened to the music filling the speakers. Songs like 'Fireflies' by Owl City and Safety Suits's cover of 'Hallelujah' played.

Suddenly, 'Chasing Cars' came on. He perked up when he heard the first lyrics:

 _We'l'll do it all_

 _Everything_

 _On our own_

He recalled the time he had first heard this song, three years earlier. He had been with Elena at some party Rebekah Mikealson had thrown. He remembered how Elena had talked him into dancing when the song came on.

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me_

 _and just forget the world?_

As the two of them danced, there was moment where it seemed like everyone else had fallen away, and it was just the two of them. That was the moment Damon knew he was in love with Elena.

 _I don't quite know_

 _How to say_

 _How_ _I feel_

 _Those three words_

 _Are said too much_

 _They're not enough_

Damon quickly turned off the radio.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "You have something against Snow Patrol?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Then why the hell did you turn my tunes off?!"

"The song just reminds me of someone I would rather not think about at the moment."

Bonnie looked puzzled for a moment. Then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, shit! Was that the song that played when you realized you were in love with El...You-Know-Who?"

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie! Why the fuck would I be in love with Voldemort?"

"You're lucky I'm driving, otherwise I'd bash you upside your head."

He grinned.

"You know who I'm talking about!"

He sighed. "Yeah, that was the song. When did I tell you about that night?"

"Oh, you told me three days later. You were _really_ drunk. Remember that one time when you woke up on Tyler's couch with, and I quote, 'The Worse Than Giving Birth' hangover?"

"I'm serious, Bon! That hangover was hell, how could I not forget it?"

She laughed. "Well, the night before you and Tyler were so out of it, that Matt and I got you two to share some of your dirty little secrets."

"Oh shit! What else do you know?"

She gave him a big smile. "Sorry, Salvatore. My lips are sealed."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Ric!" said Bonnie, as her and Damon walked into Alaric's apartment.

Damon sat down, hard into one of the overstuffed armchairs surrounding a wooden coffee table. Bonnie sprawled out on the couch, reminding Damon of a starfish.

"Man, I'm beat," she said with a yawn.

Alaric snickered as he sat down in the armchair opposite of Damon's. "So, what brings you two here?"

"I needed to talk to you," Damon said.

"And Bonnie?"

"I'm babysitting!" She held up her index finger and thrust into the air, as if to make a point.

Damon rolled his eyes. "She thinks I'm gonna do something stupid."

"Can you blame her?" Alaric grinned.

"It's like you people don't trust me! What's the worst that I could do?"

"Well..."

Bonnie sat bolt right up. "Keep your, fucking, mouth shut, Alaric! The last thing we need is for you to start giving him ideas."

Damon threw the pillow in his chair at her.

"Hey!" She threw it back at him.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," said Alaric, but he was grinning all the same. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I don't know what to do," said Damon, desperation in his voice. "It kills me to see Elena with Stefan, but I can't do anything about it!"

"You're just gonna have to move on, Damon."

"No," said Bonnie. "He loves her. Hell, I don't think I've seen anyone love someone as much you love her, Damon. Don't give up."

"I can't just sit around waiting for her, Bonnie!"

"So, show her what she's missing. Show her you're the better choice."

"How exactly do I do that?"

"I don't know. Make her jealous?"

"Yeah, because that always works. Who do I even pretend to date? Andie Star?"

Both Alaric and Bonnie cringed.

"I hope not," said Alaric. "I can't stand that woman."

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "We'll find someone. Don't you have any friends who know someone who would be cool with doing something like this?"

"Isn't that kind of inconsiderate of the other person's feelings?" asked Alaric.

"This is true love we're talking about! I'm sure, whoever she is, will understand," said Bonnie. "We need someone who:

1\. Has no romantic feelings for you, what so ever

2\. Attractive

3\. Is willing to do a little PDA

4\. Can handle your personality."

Damon glared at her when he heard this last statement.

"Hey, you're not the easiest person to be around. Do you know anyone who fits the list?"

Damon sat and thought for a moment. Suddenly a pair of big, bright, gray-green eyes flashed across his vision.

"I guess there's Rose," he said.

"The Rose you hooked up two years ago at Tyler Lockwood's New Years party?" asked Ric.

"Yep. That Rose."

"Oh, she's an excellent choice," Bonnie said, her eyes lit up. "You kept in touch with her?"

"Yeah, she's actually pretty cool. We've hung out a few times since Lockwood's party."

"You _hung out_ ," said Alaric, his face breaking out into a knowing smile.

Damon flipped him the bird before returning his attention back to Bonnie. He watched as her face turned into an expression of realization. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, ew! She was your..." She shivered.

"Anyway," said Damon. "You think she'd be willing?"

Bonnie pulled herself together. "Well, if she was willing to sleep with you, then she better be willing to do this. However, you better let _me_ talk to her just in case."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Alaric said, looking worried.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's in the name of true love, dammit! Give me your phone, Damon."

He fished his phone out of his pocket and gave it to her. He watched as she scrolled through his contact list. Finally, she tapped the screen and put the phone to her ear. She waited several moments before speaking.

"Yes, hello, Rose. This is Bonnie. I'm a friend of Damon's."

The two men watched as Bonnie told Rose their plan. Then, the conversation on Bonnie's end turned to one word responses.

"Okay..."

"Yup..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Okay..."

"Thanks..."

"Bye."

She disconnected the call, and handed Damon his phone. He took it from her and slid it back in his pocket. Then, he looked at her anxiously.

"Well, what did she say?"

A smile broke out on her face. "She's in."

"Do really think this is gonna work? I mean, what if everything goes to hell?"

"At least you'll know you tried."

"Yeah, I guess." Damon sat there. His nerves humming with anxiety.

Suddenly, a smile broke out on his face. _There is only way I'm going to do this,_ he thought.

"Hey, Bonnie! I'll go through with this plan, but on one condition."

"What?" she asked, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

Damon smirked. "You've got to tell Little Gilbert how you feel about him."

Bonnie's face turned bright red. "What!?"

"Tell Jeremy how you feel, or you can forget the plan."

"Asshole!"

He only smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

_"WE WERE ON BREAK!"_

Elena and Caroline sat on Caroline's couch, watching _Friends._ Of course Caroline could quote every episode, almost word-for-word. There were even times when Elena caught her singing the theme song.

"It's too bad Bonnie couldn't make it," said Caroline. "We hardly ever watch _Friends_ together, anymore."

Elena let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "That's all we ever watch, Caroline! I swear I could quote the entire series in my sleep. That's how many times we've watched it!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, Bonnie could have at least told us why she wasn't going to make it. Instead, all we got was, 'I have plans with someone else.' Of all the nerve!"

"She told me she promised she would help Damon with something."

Caroline perked up at the mention of Damon's name. "Speaking of Damon, have you talked to him at all, lately?"

Elena shook her head. "No, not really. We've texted a few times, but other than that, no."

"What did the texts say?"

"Nothing real important. Just things like: What's up? Hey... I miss you."

"I'm assuming you sent him 'I miss you.' Did he ever reply back to that one?"

"No."

The two girls sat together in awkward silence. The only sound coming from the TV. The voices of Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey was the only noise in the entire house.

Caroline sighed, breaking the silence. "Look, I'm sorry I'm so hard on Damon. He honestly is a great friend to you. I mean, he's probably one of your best friends. I guess the reason I never really liked him is because I saw what he did to women. He broke their hearts, and didn't give it a second thought. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

More silence.

"But I guess you're different."

Elena gazed at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Elena, I know I said that I had no idea that Damon was in love with you, but that was a lie. I could see it every time he looked at you. This look just flooded his face, and you just knew that he was head-over-heels-in-love with you. The only reason why I denied knowing, was because I didn't like the idea of Damon Salvatore being in love with you."

"How is it that I'm the only who's never noticed? He's my best friend!"

"Maybe that's why. You only saw him as your friend, so you assumed that's all he saw you as."

"Yeah, maybe. I just feel so guilty."

"You have no reason to feel guilty, Elena! It's not your fault he fell for you. Just because you didn't fall for him, doesn't mean you should be guilty."

"You're right. I need to stop making myself feel so bad. I just wish I could see him."

"Tyler's throwing a party this weekend! Maybe you'll see him there."

Elena's face split into a smile. "Yeah. The party. I'll probably see him."

Caroline smiled. "Oh, by the way, Elena..."

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I'm team Stefan, all the way."

They both started laughing and giggling. Drowning out the sound of the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elena Gilbert: Hey. Tyler's throwing a party this weekend. Hope 2c u there!**

Damon read the text three times before he called Bonnie.

"What?" she said when she answered the phone.

"Did you know Lockwood's throwing a party this weekend?"

"Oh, yeah! Ment to tell you, sorry."

"Well, apparently Elena is hoping to see me there. Man, that's going to be awkward! I haven't seen her since I told her that I...you know."

"Oh my gosh! It's been a week. Grow a pair and just see her already."

"You're not helping."

"I've done nothing but help you, Damon. Speaking of which, this is the perfect opportunity to introduce her to Rose. Then the plan will be set in motion."

"Not so fast, Bon-Bon! You still need to tell Jeremy that you got the hots for him."

"Ugh." Though Damon couldn't see Bonnie's face, he knew that it was bright red. "Do I have to?" she whined.

Damon smirked. "Maybe you should take your own advice, and, how did you put it? Grow a pair?"

"Fine! He's visiting this weekend. He should be at Ty's party. I'll tell him then."

Damon gave her a small laugh. "Good."

He hung up the phone, and started scrolling through his contact list. He clicked on Rose's name, and waited for her to answer.

"Hello, Damon. What can I do for you?" Her British accent leaked through the phone's speaker.

"Well, that little thing you agreed to needs to be set in motion. I have a friend who's hosting a party this weekend, and I need you to be my date."

"Sounds good. What time are you picking me up?"

"Seven. Wear something hot."

"I know I agreed to do this, but don't tell me what to do," she said in a flirtatious tone.

A smirk teased the corners of Damon's mouth. "My bad."

Rose hung up, and Damon sent a text to Bonnie.

 **Damon Salvatore: She's coming. B ready 2 tell Jeremy ;)**

 **Bonnie Bennett: Fuck u!**

 **Damon Salvatore: Back at u**

He turned off his phone and slid it into his pocket.

He was pouring himself a glass of bourbon when Stefan walked through the front door. His cheeks were flushed, and Damon could smell Elena's perfume on him.

Damon crinkled his nose when he realized what Stefan had been doing. "I'm gonna barf."

"Why?" asked Stefan, a look of innocence on his face.

Damon made a face like he was gagging. "Because you and Elena just had make-out-session number fifty-two on her porch, didn't you?"

The flush on Stefan's cheeks grew darker at his brother's accusation. Damon nodded. "Yep. Thought so."

Stefan quickly changed the subject. "You going to Tyler's party?"

"Wouldn't dream of missing it."

"Good. Elena seems like she misses you."

"Hm." Damon finished his glass of bourbon, and poured himself another. Stefan watching him all the while.

"She thinks you're angry with her."

Damon froze in shock. Angry with Elena? He wasn't angry. He was _hurt,_ but how could he be angry with her for telling him the truth?

"I'm not," he told Stefan. "Why would she think that?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she just doesn't like not seeing you everyday."

 _So, he doesn't know what I told her,_ thought Damon. _Stefan's completely oblivious._

"Well, tell her I'll see her this weekend. You two can meet my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" surprise filled Stefan's tone.

"Yeah. Her name's Rose."

"The Rose you hooked up with two years ago on New Years?"

Damon sighed. "Yes that Rose. How many Roses do you think I've hooked up with?"

Stefan shrugged, again. "When it comes to you, who knows."

* * *

 **AN: So, I admit, I was cringing several times throughout writing this chapter, but things needed to be said to make the characters more interesting, and not big bowls of plain vanilla ice cream. Hope you all enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, Damon's got himself a girlfriend? " Elena asked Stefan as they pulled up to the Lockwood Mansion. She could hear music blaring, and there was several people littering the front lawn.

"Yep. Said her name was Rose, and before you ask, yes. Rose from the New Years party."

"You know, I never actually met her. I _did_ hear about her and Damon...over and over and over, again."

"Your poor ears! Wouldn't be surprised if you had to bleach them."

She laughed, and said, "Believe me, I just about did."

Stefan put the car in park and killed the engine. The two of them began making their way to the front door. However, they stopped in their tracks when they saw a a blue Camaro pull up to the house.

Damon quickly hopped out of the car, and made his way to the passenger's side. Elena watched as he helped a woman with short, brown hair and gray-green eyes, out of the car.

She was wearing a purple shirt that had black trimming. Their was a large opening in the back, which exposed half of the woman's back. She also wore a pair of skin-tight, black jeans, and a pair of black, leather boots with metal studs.

Elena couldn't deny that this woman was attractive, but, for some reason, she hated admitting so.

She shifted her gaze to Damon, a smirk on his face and a spark in his icy blue eyes. She was not surprised to see him wearing his usual attire. Dark jeans, a dark t-shirt, and his leather jacket.

Elena hurriedly made her way to him, not looking back to see if Stefan was following. She almost threw her arms around him, before she caught herself. Instead, she lightly touched his wrist and said, "I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you." She gave him a smile.

He returned her smile before speaking. "I've missed you, too. This is my girl, Rose, by the way." Elena watched him wrap an arm around Rose's waist. "Rose, this my friend, Elena."

"Hullo, Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you," Rose said in her British accent.

She extended her hand toward Elena, and smiled. Elena took her hand, pumped her elbow twice, and said, "It's nice to meet you, too." She plastered, what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face.

Soon, Stefan was next her. Damon introduced him to Rose, then the four of them headed inside.

When they reached the front door, they were greeted by Tyler. "Hey, guys! Nice to see you again, Rose."

"You as well, Tyler," she said as they shook hands.

"Well, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt are here, somewhere. So, enjoy!"

"Jeremy should be here in thirty minutes," said Elena.

"Sounds good. Enjoy the party." He vanished into the crowd of people and their beer filled, red, plastic cups, leaving the four of them in an awkward silence.

Elena took Stefan's hand in her's. "Let's go dance!" He began to protest, but she lead him away from Damon and Rose.

They reached an area large enough for them to move. Elena swayed her hips and lifted her arms over her head. Stefan, however, stood still, not moving at all. Elena made several attempts to get him to join her. To at least _pretend_ like he wanted to dance. Yet, each attempt was a failure.

"Looks like your boyfriend's having fun," said a familiar voice in her ear.

She turned, and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Jeremy!" She locked her arms around her brother.

"Whoa! Glad someone's happy to see me," he said, hugging her.

"What do you mean? Is someone _not_ happy to see you?" she asked as they pulled apart.

"Well, I saw Bonnie when I first came in, but as soon as she saw me she took off in the other direction. Weird, huh?"

Elena was trying to resist the urge to smile. "Yeah. Weird."

"Okay...," Jeremy changed the subject. "So, I hear Damon has a girlfriend, now. When did that happen?"

"Oh, about a week ago. To be honest, I think he's only dating her so everyone _thinks_ he's moved on. But what do I know? I didn't even notice he was in love with me for three years."

"What?!" Jeremy's voice was full of shock.

Elena told him all about how Damon had told her that he was in love with. How he told her the same day Stefan had told her he was in love with her. She told him that she had told Damon that she was falling for Stefan. Then she told him about fighting with Damon. So on and so forth.

"Wow," said Jeremy when she was finished. "That's...That's...Wow."

"Yeah, so things are kinda weird between us right now. I just wish we could forget about the whole thing."

"Well, have you talked to him about it?"

"This is the first I've seen him since he's told me! And that was almost two weeks ago!"

"You're going to have to talk to him about it, sometime."

"I know. I just..." She trailed off when she saw Damon and Rose. They were dancing to the song 'Sweet Dreams', and Elena couldn't help but notice the way they moved about each other.

Rose swaying and twirling around Damon in a very seductive way. He trailed his hands and fingers across her body as she moved. His favorite spot seemed to be the bare skin of her back.

Elena stood frozen as Damon wrapped his arms, from behind, around Rose's waist and held her tightly against him, so that their bodies meshed together, back to front. They two of them swayed to the music.

An unknown emotion flooded Elena's body. Was she disgusted by the fact that Damon couldn't keep his urges under control? Or was she shocked by the scene displayed before her? Was it something else entirely? She didn't know. Hell, she wasn't even sure she wanted to know.

What she did know was that she needed to do one of two things: get drunk or gouge out her eyes with a melon baller. Option number one it is!

"Hey, where you going?" asked Jeremy as she headed towards the kitchen, where the beer kegs were.

"To get a, fucking, beer!" she snapped.

She reached the kitchen, and grabbed a plastic cup from the counter. She filled the cup till it was almost over flowing. It was empty again after a few gulps. There was a small amount beer dripping down her chin. She wiped it off with the back of her hand, then filled her cup again.

"I thought _I was_ the one with a drinking problem," came a voice.

Elena looked into the direction of the voice. She met a pair of icy blue eyes. "Well, I can't be the boring goody-two-shoes all the time, Damon," she said in tone that was equally snarky and playful.

He smirked at her, and watched as she finished her second beer.

"Need a refill?" He took the cup from and refilled it. He took a swig before handing it back to her.

"Rose seems nice," she said, trying to make conversation. She wish she hadn't, though, because she was then reminded of the reason she had begun drinking heavily in the first place. Another big gulp of beer.

"Hm." An amused smile slowly crept onto his face.

"What made you two decide to start dating?" Elena asked, trying to get over the fact that that feeling was growing stronger.

"No reason, really. We've always had fun together. Guess, we just figured we might as well give it a shot."

She finished the remainder of her drink. The alcohol was beginning to take effect. Giddiness began to wash over her and she quickly forgot the uneasy feeling that had flooded her body, moments before. "I hope it works out," she said with a giggle. She refilled the cup a fourth time. She tossed it back. She did this a fifth time. A sixth time. A seventh time. And, finally an eighth time. Then she set the cup on the counter.

"I'm gonna go find Stefan!" She started to walk out of the kitchen, but her balance was poor, and she nearly fell over.

"Holy shit, I'm drunk!" she said in dreamy voice.

Damon was quickly by her side. "You should probably sit down, and I can go look for Stefan."

"Pfft. Please. I got this under control." She made an attempt to walk again. Just like last time, she almost last her balance. She put a hand out on the counter to steady herself.

Damon put his hands on her shoulders. "Screw it! I'm taking you home."

He began leading her out of the kitchen, when she put her hand to her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick."

Quickly, he showed her out of the kitchen and into a near by bathroom. He pulled her hair back as she vomited into the porcelain bowel. Elena felt his hand rubbing back as she finished.

When she was done, she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the toilet flushing, and Damon lifting her into his arms.

* * *

 **AN: Longest chapter so far. Hope you all like it. Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Damon carried Elena out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He weaved his way through the crowd of people, and finally, made it outside.

He made his way to his car, then carefully, opened the passenger's door. He placed Elena in the seat and buckled her in.

He quickly sent a text to Rose explaining what was going on.

He made his way to the driver's seat, and started the car. They drove down the street. Made several turns. Then, they reached Elena's house.

Damon helped her out of the car, and carried her inside.

Fortunately, Jenna wasn't home. The was no one to disturb as Damon carried Elena up the stairs and into her room. He placed her on the bed, and pulled her shoes off. Then, he pulled the sheets and quilt up to her chin.

He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Then, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Elena," he whispered as he began to leave. A hand clutched his wrist, causing him stop. He looked down at Elena. Her eyes were open, and turned toward him.

"Will you stay till I fall asleep?" she asked in a weak voice.

"If that's what you want."

She nodded, and he laid next to her on the bed. Their eyes were fixed on each other. Damon felt her hand brush up against his. He took it in his, and she didn't pull away.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Damon was the one who answered it.

"Elena Gilbert's phone. Damon speaking," he said in a cocky voice.

"What are you doing with Elena's phone, Damon?" came Stefan's voice.

"Ah, well, you see, Stefan, Elena thought it would be a good idea to get drunk. Being the kind and devoted friend I am, I took it upon myself to bring her home. You're welcome."

"Next time, could you tell me before you decide to take off with her?"

"Whatever. Bye, Stefan." Then, he hung up the phone.

"Is he mad?" asked Elena, who was half asleep.

"Not at you," he said, cupping the side of her face, and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay. Goodnight, Damon," she said as she slipped into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight." Damon gave her one last look before quietly rolling off the bed. He quickly made his way through the house and out the door.

As soon as he stepped outside, his own phone began to ring. The caller ID read " Bonnie".

"What's up, Bon-Bon?" he said as he answered.

Bonnie's voice was determined and dominant. "I did it. I told Jeremy. Are you happy, now?"

Damon smirked. "Extremely. How'd it go?"

"I don't have to give you any details! All I had to do is tell Jeremy, and I did."

"You could at least tell me if he feels the same way!"

There was a pause, and then she answered, "He does." Then, she hung up the phone before Damon could answer.

 _Lucky, bitch!_ He thought. Why couldn't that have gone the same way for him when he told Elena how he felt? But he assumed life couldn't be fair all the time. Or ever, for that matter.

He got back in his car, and headed back to the Lockwood Mansion to pick up Rose.

Once he reached the Mansion, he saw Rose standing outside talking to Bonnie. He pulled up so he was directly in front of them.

"What are you two, lovely, ladies up to?" he asked out the window.

"Rose was just telling me that you took Elena home because she got sick. Is she okay?" said Bonnie

"Yeah, she's fine. She was asleep when I left her house."

"Oh, good. Hey, do mind giving me a ride home? Caroline drove me here, but I can't find her anywhere."

"Sure. I was just about to take Rose home, anyway."

Rose and Bonnie climbed into the car (Rose in the passenger's seat and Bonnie in the back). The three of them were silent as they drove down the rode to Bonnie's.

When they did arrive, Bonnie thanked Damon and bid them goodnight.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose once Bonnie was inside. "You look a bit put out."

"I'm fine," said Damon as the pulled away from Bonnie's house. "Just a little tired."

"Lier."

"Easy, Rosebud. You don't want to get on my bad side."

"You're such an imbecile! No wonder that Caroline girl can't stand you."

"I'm really not in the mood to have this conversation."

"That's your problem, Damon!" Her eyes were burning with frustration. "You think you can just put things off until you're forced to deal with them. Well, sorry to tell you this, but the longer you put things off, the worse they get. That's why I'm here trying to make Elena jealous. Hell, if I didn't care about you so damn much, I would have never agreed to do this! And, yes, I want you to be with her, but you should have told her sooner. You would have had a better chance at winning her over three years ago, then you do now."

"So, you basically think this plan is shit?"

"Honestly, yes, I do."

"Then why did you even agree to help?"

She sighed. "Because I care about you, and despite the fact that your plan is, as you put it, 'shit', I hope that this plan works. I choose to act on hope instead of common sense."

Damon smiled. "Thanks. That really means a lot to me."

They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence. Then, Damon stopped in front an apartment building.

"Say hi to Trevor for me," he said as she climbed out of the car.

"Of course. Goodnight, Damon."

"Night, Rosebud." He watched her walk inside. Then, as soon as she was out of sight, he began to drive home. Thoughts and memories of the evening, still buzzing in his head.


	15. I won't continue writing this story

Hello everyone. I am sorry to inform you, but I will not be continuing Handprints On My Heart. I started writing this fic when I was dealing with some things, and when things got too brutal, I just couldn't continue writing this story. I'm sorry. If any of you wish to continue the story yourselves, feel free to do so. I won't be posting on this account any longer. I have made a new account called bookdragon2187, were I write Harry Potter fanfic. Right now I am working on a Dramione fic called He's Just A Boy. Again, I am sorry. Thank you all for being supportive of this story. Good-bye

-phantomscissors2187


End file.
